Juice Murderer 2
"About four or five people have been murdered here tonight due to the hands of God knows who." — Biff Griffson Juice Murderer 2 ''is the second December movie and is a direct sequel to the first movie. ''Juice Murderer 2 ''is regarded as the high point of the early stage of RBM's development. This film does little to differ from the original. What it does do is refine the ideas the original ''Juice Murderer. ''Roughly two years after the movie was released, the first episode of ''The Juice Murderer Origin Series ''was published. It's true successor, being ''Juice Murderer 3, ''was released one year after the ''Origin Series ''began. Plot The movie opens with Sebastian and Kendall lying in front of the door where they were placed after being killed in the first movie. Hunter is inexplicably replaced with Tri, a completely different person and the movie is inexplicably set in a different house. Angel comes from upstairs and wakes the three at the door saying they should go eat. They all get up and go to the table. They summon Ben who is still texting on the couch like in the first movie to go eat with them. The Juice Murderer is revealed to still be lying unconscious on the floor. The camera pans from the Juice Murderer to the table where Kendall and Sebastian are conversing. It pans back to show the Juice Murderer is gone, Angel gets up needing to use the bathroom. After closing the bathroom door Angel can be heard struggling. The next scene shows the Juice Murderer leaving from the bathroom. It cuts to Kendall, Sebastian, and Tri a the table. Kendall asks if Tri has the time. Tri goes upstairs to grab his phone.The Juice Murderer ambushes Tri upstairs and strangles him with a bed sheet. The Juice Murderer then heads downstairs and kills Sebastian in the kitchen.The Juice Murderer then heads back upstairs. Ben expresses that he is tired and heads upstairs to go to bed. The Juice Murderer ambushes Ben but Ben puts up a fight. The Juice Murderer triumphs by throwing the bottle at Ben as he's fleeing, killing Ben. Kendall, coming up from the basement, finds Sebastian's dead body on the steps. He then see's Angel and Ben's bodies on the ground floor. Kendall heads all the way upstairs and finds Tri's body. Kendall rushes to the garage to drive away but is ambushed by the Juice Murderer in the car. The final scene is a news report by Biff and Griff covering the murders of four teenage boys. After Credits Scene This movie doesn't have an actual after credits scene but a a during credits scene. The credits are displayed over a blooper in which Joe, instead of ambushing Ben, jumps out and aggressively jerks the bottle while hopping around. Characters Like the first Juice Murderer, this movie didn't give actual names to the characters. Instead each character is given a phrase describing them. '''Juice Murderer '(Joe Y.): The Juice Murderer kills everyone just like last time 'Text Guy '(Ben): Like in the first movie, Ben spends most of his time texting 'Traumatized Idiot '(Kendall): Kendall is the last person to be killed by the Juice Murderer 'The Crippled Man '(Sebastian): Sebastian has significantly more dialogue this time around, due to the fact that he didn't get killed in the background in the first scene 'Small but Mighty '(Tri): This is the only production in which Tri has ever appeared 'Assaulted in the Bathroom '(Angel): Angel is significantly less important in this production, having very little screen time 'Biff Griffson '(Joe Y.): Biff was an established character by this time from the series Biff & Griff 'Griff Biffson '(Kendall): Like Biff, Griff was also an established character